OCF:TC Season 1
Tagline Eight assassins walk into a bar... well, you get the rest. Synopsis Danger! Terror! Excitement! These words describe describe the all-new direction of this "super" crime epic series! A whole new stunning chapter in the world of crime! The six deadliest assassins alive in the criminal underworld are summoned by the mysterious and savage Muñeca: The World's Greatest Assassin with high ranking political and government ties. Each of them called upon for deadly skills and reputation to form a "crew": a group single-minded "lone" hunters sent on a suicide mission. Their goal: to kill a mad scientist from starting a new plague on the East Coast! The reward: A fortune, pardons for their crimes, and a test of their grwat skills. However, how can these killers follow a mission...when they're at each others throats! Main Cast * Muneca - The Master of Murder. a frightful individual hidden behind a doll mask with inhuman skills and calculative intellect. It has a penchant for "collecting souls." * Raz Dovev - The Black Operative. a former Mossad agent turned freelance hitman. A master of the shadows. He yearns to test his mettle against his co-conspirators in his so called "to-do list" * Lullaby - The Bandaged Outlaw. A whiskey guzzling aussie outlaw with an appetite of destruction and a taste for blood. Back from the dead, he seeks those who wronged him and ruined his former life. * Valkyrie - The Phantom Soldier. A former SAS operative who uses his military skills as the top hitman for the military like organization, The United Crime Corps. He bears a one-sided grudge against Patton Trask in a previous war. * Alejandro - The Silent Luchador. A luchador mask wearing bodyguard and freelance hitman who seeks to better his skills and find his calling, but always taking the wrong directions. * Elena Dubrovnik - The Bitch From Moscow. * Patton Trask - The Sniper King. An Omnia Venena contract hitman with indispensable marksman ship. He is a man who seeks comfort when his allies are in his crosshairs. Supporting Cast * Dr. Fredrick Goldsmith II- A billionaire genius professor struck with a deadly deteriorating disease and lives in a private island. In his final days, he seeks to strike the East Coast with a flesh eating plague and profit on the vaccine, all the while teaching first world nations a terrifying lesson. * Omni Key - A battle harden sniper and criminal mercenary whose cybernetic arm bears the ultimate battle scar. He is the leader of Goldsmith's security force that guards the island. He bears a never-ending grudge against The Crew. * Javier the Condemned - Omni-Keys' psychopathic second in command. A former member of the Los Sicarios cartel with an appetite of all things murder. * Character X * Character Y Episodes l'isola di Decadimento! (The Island of Decay !) Arc Gara Morte all'Oblio ! (Death Race To Oblivion!) Arc La bestia di Zolnerowich Maniero! (The Beast of Zolnerowich Manor!) Arc Riparte Il Tormento della Prigione di Alighieri ! Arc Special: Chi è la sposa di Muneca? Category:Seasons